


Unexpected Friendship

by knowlee_raven



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7823134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knowlee_raven/pseuds/knowlee_raven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. Adrien finds a cat struggling to survive and brings it to his room to help bring it back to full health. Plagg is adamant against the idea of the cat staying and wants him out. But before the kwami knows it, he finds himself getting attached to the little guy. Based on a Tumblr post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my FF.net, Tumblr, and devART. (links in profile)  
> ~~
> 
> Well, I’m finally finished with it. (Took a couple of weeks to do it. But ah well, such is life.) I gained inspiration from this post ( http://skaylanphear.tumblr.com/post/148561304987/kwamikwami-adrienagrests-a-concept-adrien ) that I saw on @skaylanphear‘s blog and it wouldn’t leave me alone. (No, seriously it wouldn’t. I had to put all my other writing projects on hold to finish this or else it would’ve killed me…)
> 
> I didn’t really follow everything the post to a ‘t’ cause the story came out a different way, but the main idea is still there. I also drew on what I knew can happen when an older cat (Plagg in this case) feels threatened by a new arrival since this had happened to an old family cat when my cat first moved in and decided to work that into here.
> 
> Also if you guys happen to wonder why the cat’s pronouns change its because when they first meet him they are sure what his gender is and then after the time skip they do.
> 
> But yeah, now that that’s done, perhaps I can go work on other things now. At least until another plot idea slaps me in the face with inspiration… Darn it…
> 
> *flees*

~~

A Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir Oneshot Fanfiction

Unexpected Friendship

By: Knowlee Raven

~~

Plagg curled deeper into the blanket in an attempt to find a more comfortable position on Adrien's bed. It was currently quiet in said boy's room as he had left to go to the kitchen to get the kwami some more cheese and Plagg was determined to relish in the peace while it lasted. (Not to say that Adrien was a completely horrible roommate, but hearing him going on and _on_ about Ladybug tended to grate on his nerves as times. He needed time to recover from the all the noise.)

Now that he found the comfort he was looking for, Plagg began to doze off and would have continued on into a deep sleep if it hadn't been for the sudden sound of the door opening and closing quickly. He lazily opened up an eye to give a glare at whoever it was that disturbed his slumber (it was Adrien no doubt according to the scent that came to his nose), but the glare was never noticed as the boy completely ignored him and instead began booking it to the bathroom located on the other side of the room.

He raised his head to look in the direction Adrien went. Okay, now he was curious. Why did Adrien ignore him? And more importantly, _why didn't he bring him his Camembert?_

Growling slightly at the thought of dragging himself out of the warm bed and seeing what the boy was up to, Plagg debated about just staying there and forgetting about Adrien's mistake. But on the other hand, a little thought at the back of his mind kept telling him that he probably needed to go and check up on him. He didn't know why the thought continued to pester him, but he figured it had something to with his sixth sense telling him something was off.

He sighed. Might as well get this over with that way he could return to his sleeping.

After a small yawn and a little stretch to work out the kinks he had developed during his time of lounging about, Plagg floated over to the doorway leading to the bathroom and upon getting closer to it, found himself confused by the sound of Adrien's voice coming from the small room. Was he cooing at something? And talking like a human would to a small child?

If he wasn't curious before, he definitely was now.

He flew closer to the door and immediately smelt a new scent that caused him to stop in his tracks. His green eyes widened in fear and anger. No, _he didn't!_

A low mew came from the room.

He did.

Plagg immediately zipped into the room and as soon as he got closer to Adrien his glare narrowed at what he saw. There, sitting on the counter near the sink, was a black cat, nearly identical to how he looked save for having yellow eyes as opposed to his green, being swaddled in a towel by Adrien. It looked as if it had been wondering around for days and hadn't had a decent meal for a while. His glare deepened at the thought of having to share _his_ space with another cat.

Curse his boy for having such a big heart.

“Adrien, what is this? This isn't my cheese!” Plagg cried incredulously. He certainly wasn't having any of this.

“Sorry, Plagg, but I heard this little guy calling for help outside of the kitchen window when I was looking for your Camembert. Once I saw the state it was in, I just had to help.” Adrien smiled at the little cat as it continued to allow him to attempt to clean the dirt out of its fur, meowing pitifully every so often. A brief thought came to him about giving the thing a bath, but that was quickly thrown out the window as his own memories of being doused in water as Chat Noir caused him to shudder in fear.

He didn't want to put this little guy through that same kind of stress, especially considering how scared it was probably feeling by just being in unfamiliar territory. But how else could he clean the dirt off of it? There were places where it was caked on that he knew required soap and water. He frowned in thought.

One would think that since his superhero alter ego was a cat he would know what to do in this situation. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. Who else would know what to do? Did he know anyone?

He glanced over at Plagg only to see him glaring at the two with a look that spoke volumes. He sighed and turned his attention back to the cat. He surely wasn't going to get any advice from him. At least not without a price.

“Plagg?”

“Oh, no! I'm _NOT_ helping you with this one! The only thing I'm going to tell you is to get rid of that thing! It's not staying with us!” Plagg hissed and jerked away from the two. He refused to look Adrien in the eyes. He knew that he was going to try and pull a fast one on him and he was determined not to fall for it this time.

“I never said anything about it staying with us! Although I wouldn't mind that idea honestly, but what I was trying to ask was how should I take care of it? It won't make it like this.” Adrien scratched the black cat's head and it meowed as if backing up his words.

Plagg turned slightly towards the boy while simultaneously continuing his glare. “You aren't planning on keeping him? That's for certain, right?” He turned around fully now.

Adrien knew deep down he really would like to keep the cat, but at the same time he knew that Plagg wouldn't be open to the idea of having one and plus there would be his father he would have to convince. That in itself said to him that he definitely wouldn't get to keep him. His frown deepened at that thought. But surely they'd let him take care of it until it found a home, right?

Although he had a good idea of what the answer would be, he also felt that it wouldn't hurt to ask. And in the off chance that his father did give him a 'yes', he'd at least have a little while to keep it.

He sighed. Hopefully he wouldn't get too attached, but he had a feeling that he would. He did have a soft spots for cats. “I would honestly like too, but that's probably not going to happen with how things go around here. Regardless this little guy needs a bath now, but how should I do it?”

Plagg turned his attention over to the other cat. The other cat in turn looked back at him with his yellow eyes with a curious and questioning look. He could tell that the cat was scared of him slightly, but its curiosity looked as if it were overtaking that. He growled. That would probably be a problem later. Not only for the cat, but for himself as well. He could tell that up until the time the cat left, he would going to be an annoying as a flea in his fur.

He sighed and turned to face the direction of the doorway. “Just put some soap on one of those cloths you have in the cabinet and get it wet with water. Then wipe its fur down. Also you might want to close the door just in case it decides to make a break for it.” He started to float back towards the bed, but then stopped as another thought came to him. He knew Adrien's dad would have a stroke if he didn't tell him this vital piece of information. “Also, word of advice, you might want to put a long-sleeved shirt on. It'll probably claw you in the process of doing this.”

With that said he continued back on his journey to the bed. Once he was back in the blankets he restarted the process of kneading the blanket to get comfortable again. After getting it just right, he began to doze off only to quickly wake back up when another thought came to him and he quickly voiced before he forgot it completely. “And it's _not_ sleeping with me!”

~~

Plagg hissed at the cat who was sitting now sitting at the other end of the couch looking at him with a curious glint in its eyes. His eyes narrowed into a glare. It better not even _think_ about coming over here to his side otherwise curiosity was about to kill this cat.

But, just like the bad luck he represented, that wasn't the case. It began walking towards him.

Oh no, this wasn't happening. Before the cat could get any closer to him, Plagg hissed once more and floated up and away from it and towards Adrien who was sitting at his computer. “Why is it still here? It's been a month already! Haven't you found a home for it yet?”

Adrien glanced over to the couch to see the cat now perched on top of it looking back at them. He looked back to Plagg. “No, I haven't yet. He still has to a heal a little bit more before he's ready to leave. Besides, don't you like him being here? He's a cat like you, or close to it anyway, so he'd be better company than me, right?”

Plagg glared. He turned away from Adrien and crossed his arms in defiance. “Me? Like that little flea ball? As if! I'll be happier when its out of here.”

Adrien smirked at the kwami's reaction. He had a feeling that there was more to it than just that. “Really now? Are you sure you aren't just, you know, jealous?”

“What!?” Plagg spun around, flailing his arms in the process. “What makes you think that I'm jealous of that cat? What's there to be jealous about?”

Adrien gave Plagg a knowing look and turned his attention back to the computer, but not before he left a parting comment to his kwami. “I dunno. You tell me.” He laughed quietly as he heard a low growl come from the direction Plagg was.

This was an outrage! Plagg jerked his head in the direction of the couch to see the cat still there. What was there to be jealous about? Really? Did he have to have a reason? And even beyond that, there was no way he was envious of that thing. He turned to float over to his hideout in the trashcan while ensuring that the furball wasn't following him.

There was no way he was jealous. No way at all...

~~

Another month had passed by and yet still the cat remained.

Plagg was beginning to wonder if Adrien was even _trying_ to find this thing a home.

Sure it took a while to get the cat back to a healthy weight and train him to use what Adrien referred to as a litter box (luckily he never had to use one of those things), but still he failed to see why the cat was still staying here. Part of him wanted to blame Adrien's soft heart towards cats as the reason behind it. But, there was another reason too that pained Plagg to admit.

He was becoming attached to the little guy as well.

It wasn't his intention for this to happen of course, but before he knew it the little hairball had started to worm his way in. When it truly started he wasn't sure, but he knew that eventually there came a time when he attempted to deter the cat from trying to get close to him as he was drifting off to sleep by hissing and growling, but eventually he gave up those attempts when he realized that it wasn't going to work. (Plus he was getting tired of having to move around all the time just to have the thing follow him to his new location.) Once that little incident had passed by, soon it became apparent that Plagg and the cat were becoming friends. Or at least acquaintances as Plagg liked to think in his head.

After he allowed him to start sleeping next to him, it evolved into them eating together. He even tried to see if the cat liked Camembert, but it didn't much care for it. It was sad really, but oh well, more for him. 

The next thing Plagg knew was that he would start to carry on conversations with the little guy regarding different things and even with a language barrier, Plagg found him to be an excellent conversationalist and through body language he could tell that the cat certainly agreed with him on many different points, especially when it concerned his Adrien's emotions towards a certain superhero. 

The last thing that really started cementing the face that Plagg was now deeply attached to his new friend was that every time he and Adrien returned from a patrol or from facing an akuma, the cat always greeted him first before he even acknowledged Adrien. Plagg especially liked to rub that in Adrien's face whenever he got the chance, but he also knew that the cat cared for the boy too regardless of those moments.

Plagg yawned and curled tighter into a ball. He felt the cat purring next to him as the two were lying on Adrien's bed waiting for him to return from picking up something that he had asked the Gorilla to get for him. He glanced over at the cat and was surprised to find a smile forming on his face. It was funny how a couple of months ago he was so ready to get rid of him, but now he found himself realizing that it probably wouldn't be such a bad thing if Adrien never found a home for this guy at all.

He breathed deeply and closed his eyes to began to try and fall asleep again. He would have succeeded if it wasn't for the fact that Adrien decided to re-enter his room at that exact moment.

Groaning in irritation at the interruption, Plagg opened his eyes back open to see what it was that the boy was up to. Once he saw what was in his hands, he immediately became concerned. Oh no, he didn't finally succeed, did he? Plagg gulped as the fear of what was about to happen began to set in.

“What's that?” Although he knew he was scared of what the implications were once he saw the pet carrier being set on the ground, he knew that if he were to reveal was he was feeling to Adrien he would never hear the end of it.

Adrien looked over at his kwami and tried to squash the sadness that was starting to form. He wasn't sure about how attached Plagg got to their little friend during the past couple of months (he had a hunch though based on what he could see was that Plagg was growing fond of him), but Adrien knew that he himself had begun to grow accustomed to having a pet around and hated knowing that now that the cat was better, it was time to find him a home.

He sighed. Was there still time to ask his father if he could keep him? He wasn't sure. “It's a pet carrier, Plagg. I was thinking of taking him down to the animal shelter to see if they could find him a home. I've tried asking my classmates to see if anyone wanted a cat, but no one was interested or able. And since he's all better now, I know my father will be definitely pushing the thought of getting him out of here.” He sighed again. “I hate to get rid of him though. I really like having him here.”

Plagg frowned at the thought and looked back over at the cat who was now awake and looking between the two with a look of confusion. As much as the black cat kwami hated to admit it, he shared Adrien's feelings and it hurt him to think of what his friend would think when he and Adrien dropped him off into unfamiliar territory and never came back. He couldn't do that to him.

Plus he also knew that he would be really upset himself when he no longer saw him occupying the room. Who would he have to rant to when Adrien went off on another one of his Ladybug tangents? Who would take cat naps with him? He knew Adrien wouldn't be able to. And lastly there would be no one to greet him after days where he was required to power Adrien's Miraculous.

In short, Plagg would miss him and this room would return back to the lonley feeling it possessed before the cat entered their lives. He looked to Adrien now. He definitely knew that his last thought would be how Adrien would feel about it. He knew his chosen enjoyed playing with the cat and it did help make his life a little more brighter and made him actually happy about going home for once because he knew that someone was there that would be happy to see him.

Without that, he'd be back at square one.

He sighed and made his decision. If he had to fight Gabriel Agreste on this one he would. Granted he knew Tikki would kill him if he did, but he didn't care. This cat wasn't going anywhere. And although he felt that way, his pride wouldn't let him show it to Adrien without a fight. To keep himself from having to lose his dignity, he reverted back to his nonchalant approach to situations that involved expressing emotions. “I honestly wouldn't mind him staying here. Maybe you could try and convince your dad that he could stay as long as you took care of him or something like that. That's my two cents on it anyway.”

He watched as Adrien looked at him with shock evident on his face. Apparently he wasn't really expecting those words to come out of his mouth. “You wouldn't mind if he could stay? Are you sure about that?” Plagg nodded and gulped when he saw Adrien smirk. Did he see through his facade? “I thought you said, and I quote, ' _I'll be happier when he's out of here._ '. Did something happen to change your mind?”

Plagg turned his attention away from his chosen only to hear him laugh. “I guess I could try and see if I could keep him. I haven't really talked to him since I told him about the cat being here in the first place. Maybe I could convince him. 'Course he's probably going to ask for something in return...” He frowned at the thought.

Adrien looked over at the bed to see his kwami cuddled up next to the cat and smiled. “But I don't think any amount of extra modeling will be enough to make me regret keeping him.” He chuckled and stood up to go over to the two. He scratched the top of the cat's head and smiled when it meowed in response. He looked to Plagg. “I'll go see if there's any Camembert in the kitchen for you when I'm down there, okay Plagg?”

“Yeah, yeah...”

Adrien continued to smile as he walked back towards the door and exited it to go see his father. Plagg took this chance to look over at the cat only to see it looking at him with the same befuddled expression it held a few moments before. He snorted. “Don't worry your whiskers over it, kid. You're gonna be fine. Just get some sleep.”

The cat continued to stare at him for a few moments before deciding to do what his friend told him. He laid his head back on the bed and moved around a little to try and get comfortable again. He had to say that during his time here, he really enjoyed it a lot more than scrounging around for food outside and trying to find shelter all the time. If the past two months went this well, he wondered how good it would be if this were to continue. Either way though one thing was certain, if he were to continue to stay here, one subject would definitely have to be changed.

He needed a name because being referred to as 'the cat' all the time was beginning to ruffle his fur.


End file.
